Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3
| image = File:Clef2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 11.7.14 | winningfaction = Bads & Shonen | roster = #, player #ThePiOverlord111 #Hachi #CommonMan #Coolkid #Marquessa #akaslickster #Fat Tony #Boquise #Auramyna #Jay Gold #Plasmid #Dd515087 #Kiwifruit #Araver #Yuiop #Barcallica | first = Hachi | last = Marq, Slick, FT, Aura, DD, Araver | mvp = Coolkid | awards = }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on various anime characters and an original "anti mafia" concept proposed by SparrowHawk, a redux of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime & Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 It began on November 7th, 2014 and ended in a Bads & Shonen win in D5 (November 17). Game Mechanics Rules Lynch ties: D1 is no lynch, afterward one of the ties dies, chosen at random. Game is OOP and kills are not blocking. This means all actions occur unless blocked. Super actions take precedence over non super actions. Otherwise the OOP is block>save>kill>spy Night posts will show kills, blocks, and resurrects with targets. Spies do not show up, and saves only appear if saving from a kill (not a super kill, as save would fail) and hides only appear when used (even if used unsuccessfully against a Super power up). Day posts reveal roles of lynched player, even if lynched saved. Also a note about power ups and blocks. If you are Super Blocked, then you lose any power ups that you were using that night. If you are blocked but NOT Super Blocked, then you still keep any power ups that you were going to use but were unable to use due to being blocked. Dead players are removed from their btsc and moved to a ghost btsc where I do not give any roster info or hints or let them see any other btsc but they are free to talk among themselves. fyi Resurrected players are removed from the ghost btsc and have no access to any btsc unless recruited to one. Role Description Wincon for all factions: outlive your rival faction. Detectives - rival of Bads *Conan Edogawa of Case Closed *L of Death Note *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Nokoru Imonoyama of Clamp School Detectives Bads - rival of Detectives *Light of Death Note *Aizen of Bleach *Yui of Fushig Yugi *The Millenium Earl of D Grayman Shonen - rival of Shoujo *Ichigo of Bleach *Inuyasha of Inuyasha *Hayate the Combat Butler *Sousuke Full Metal Panic Shoujo - rival of Shonen *Miaka Yuki Fushigi Yugi *Nana of the anime Nana *Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon *Yuki Cross - Vampire Knight Host's Summary Winning Faction *coolkid - Earl *akaslickster - Yui *Fat Tony - Light *dd515087 - Aizen *Marquessa - Hayate *Boquise - Ichigo *Auramyna - InuYasha *araver - Sousuke Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #ThePiOverlord111 - Sailor Moon - Killed N4 by Aizen #Hachi - Nana - Lynched D2 #CommonMan - Conan - Killed N3 by Light #coolkid - Earl - Killed N5 by Nokoru #Marquessa - Hayate #akaslickster - Yui #Fat Tony - Light #Boquise - Ichigo - Killed N3 by Miaka #Auramyna - InuYasha #Jay Gold - Yuki - Lynched D4 #plasmid - L - Killed N4 by Aizen #dd515087 - Aizen #Kiwifruit - Miaka - Lynched D5 #araver - Sousuke - Killed N4 by Yui, Revived N5 by Earl #yuiop - Nokoru - Killed N5 by Earl & InuYasha #Barcallica - Loki - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10 Category:HybridGames